


I want to see him, one last time

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [15]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover Pairings, Death, Death from Old Age, Established Relationship, Good Guy Joey Drew, I wanna Kayu to cry, Joeyverse, Magical Realism, Multi, Old Age, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Relationship(s), Sad, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: In my version of Joey Drew Studios, al the original workers are kept alive indefinetally as long as the machine is on. But even an immortal gets bored eventually, especially one who has lost someone dear to them
Relationships: Jo-jo/Tinte, Joey Drew & Joey Drew, Joey Drew & Sammy Lawrence, Joey Drew/Henry Stein, Joey Drew/Joey Drew
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	I want to see him, one last time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayuri/gifts).



It was fifty years later. Fifty years after Tinte had died, at a ripe old age, in his apartment in his own world. It was fifty years after the ink machine was switched off, & the employees of Joey ‘Jo-jo’ Drew begun to age once again. Jo-jo took loosing his sweetheart badly. He knew there were people he trusted, his own damn children, that he knew would carry on the legacy of Joey Drew Studios, he never feared about that.

Bertrum & Lacie went first. They had died from old age together, one night. They were as close in death as they had been in life.

Thomas had died from a heart attack. Wally didn’t take it well, he wouldn’t stop crying for days.

It is said that you cannot die from sadness, yet Grant joined his cousin in the after life only a few days later.

Norman had died in a work accident. He had lost the last remnants of his hearing in his old age, & he simply wasn’t expecting it. His death hit the Crew the hardest.

Jack went away quietly, unnoticed at his desk. He was very dearly missed, & Shawn never was quite the same after.

Henry had died yesterday. His body had finally gave up, he could no longer handle all the work load. As with everyone, his body melted away into the ink, & his most important belongings were buried outside the studio.

Jo-jo’s health had taken a plunge over twenty years ago, sending him constantly in & out of the hospital, constantly bed ridden. With his husband gone, he could feel himself slipping away.

“Sammy.” He sobbed weakly, turning to his best & oldest friend, who sat beside his bed. His golden hair had dripped away into white, his shining blue eyes sunken in.

“I’m here, Jo-jo. I’m always here.” He said, no heat in his voice. He gave Jo-jo’s hand a squeeze, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“I want to see him, Sammy. One last time.” His lips trembled as he spoke, his sunken face growing pale.

“Who? Wally? Shawn? Buddy? Henry? You saw him yesterday.” Sammy reached out, caressing his friend’s sickly face. He was still so handsome, his eyes still held that familiar spark, even as he lay dying.

“Tinty.” Was the only thing he said, before his frail body was wracked with coughs. Of course, it had been fifty years. He wanted to see his boyfriend one last time before he himself left the world off the living.

“Of course.” Sammy bundled him up in a blanket or two, then picked him up. Jo-jo was no more than skin & bones anymore, still as tall as ever. A nasty infection had seeped away all his strength, & Sammy only wished he could lessen his pain. He set Jo-jo down in his old wheelchair, a portal opening before them a moment later.

On the other side of the portal, Tinte immediately spun on his heel, “Jo-jo! I was waiting for...” His smile immediately fell when he saw his partner. Tinte looked as young as when they had first met, still so full of life. Jo-jo knew he had taught Sammy well, he had done the time spell perfectly.

“Hello, love.”

“What happened?” Tinte dropped to his knees beside Jo-jo, hands immediately travelling to his face, “Sammy!”

“I’m sorry to scare you like that, Tinte,” Sammy didn’t sound very sorry, yet he looked anxious, “We’re from the future. Yes, I know how that may sound. But Jo-jo wanted to see you one last time before he left he world.”

“Oh, Jo-jo.” Tinte knew only a small fraction of what sort of magic Jo-jo was capable off, but he easily believed it. His eyes welled up with tears as he held Jo-jo’s face in his hands. The other smiled at him, although it was barely there & weak. They both leaned in, their foreheads touching.

“Love you.” Jo-jo’s voice was barely audible, yet Tinte heard it clearly enough.

“I love you too.” He whispered back, his voice choked by tears. There was a quite murmur that filled the room, turning it icy cold. Then Jo-jo’s body melted right in Tinte’s grasp, & he joined his family in the after life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not regret a thing.


End file.
